


Canned Air

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I asked for some prompts on my journal. This is a fill for [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) who asked for:
> 
>  **One of them in the hospital waiting room while the other is in surgery (for something minor or major, whichever).**

The old woman across the room looked up from her magazine and frowned at Steve when his bouncing foot made the keys in his pocket jingle. He returned her look with a glare and didn't look away until she dropped her eyes back to her magazine. For heaven's sake he wasn't being that loud and it wasn't like they were in the library.

He glanced up at the clock. It had been three hours. Three hours since Danny had been wheeled into surgery. The doctor had told them that this type of knee surgery usually only took two hours and Steve was starting to get worried. He knew it was stupid to worry and that Danny was probably fine, but what if he wasn't? You never knew what was going to happen when anesthesia was involved.

The woman across the room cleared her throat, and Steve realized he was loudly tapping the side of his chair. He quickly stilled his hand and stood up. He walked over to the monitor and saw that, yes, Patient 3468 was still in surgery. He stared at the screen for a few minutes hoping the status would update but when, after several minutes, it didn't he turned and began to pace.

Steve wasn't good at this sort of thing--waiting, not knowing, being helpless--he wanted to do something. He was the sort of person that liked to take charge and fix things and if that didn't work he usually just found something to shoot. But neither of those things were an option. He had to trust the doctors to take care of Danny the way he'd had to trust them to take care of his injured men after a mission.

Steve stopped in front of the window and took a deep breath, wrinkling his nose at the canned, antiseptic hospital smell. He hated hospitals. He'd sat in too many waiting rooms waiting for word already in his lifetime, wondering if the men under his command--his friends--were going to make it. And now, waiting for word on _Danny_ was almost unbearable. The logical part of his mind knew that elective knee surgery was nothing like a gunshot wound or an IED injury but it was hard to stay logical when he was stuck with nothing to do but think. He wished that he could go for a run or a swim to clear his head, but he wouldn't leave. He would never leave Danny here to face this alone.

"Williams family?" a nurse called from the doorway.

Steve's head jerked up and he rushed to join her at the door. "Is he okay?"

The nurse glanced down at her clipboard. "He came through surgery okay, there was a bit more damage than the x-rays initially showed so the procedure took longer than expected, but he’s in recovery now."

Steve exhaled with relief, his shoulders relaxing. "Can I see him?"

The nurse looked up at him and her eyes softened. "He's still coming out of the anesthesia. Someone will come and get you once he wakes up."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

Once the nurse was gone, Steve took out his phone to call Rachel and let her know that everything had gone okay and to ask her if she would bring Grace to visit. He knew that Danny would like that.


End file.
